


【American Ultra】美國甜心與美國瘋子（雷弗／葉慈，極短篇一發完）

by bobbypenny13



Category: American Ultra (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 22:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4895485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbypenny13/pseuds/bobbypenny13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>他們要不是美國甜心，就是美國瘋子</p>
            </blockquote>





	【American Ultra】美國甜心與美國瘋子（雷弗／葉慈，極短篇一發完）

**Author's Note:**

> ＊有劇透，對劇情的原意有所修改（不過是沒有明講的畫面嘛，我就攔不住腦洞），且文內有對角色帶貶意得形容，但不代表我得立場，我是真的很喜歡他們每個人啊相信我！  
> ＊標題取自Fall Out Boy的專輯American Beauty/American Psycho

葉慈討厭事情不符期待。

這只比沒有拿到第一名還要好些，也就那麼些罷了。

但是那些賤人就是不肯放過他，像是菲比‧拉爾森一副高高在上的表情，恥笑著他只不過是個坐辦公桌的，憑什麼跟像她一樣的頂尖探員一起工作，更別說拉斯特，葉慈曾經尊敬過這位強悍的女性，可惜她也不過是個半途而廢的弱者。

所以當智者計畫正式宣布停止的時候，葉慈將這些全怪在麥可‧豪威爾身上，打從一開始這毒蟲就是他的絆腳石，像是在測試階段的那時，「我能問為什麼嗎？」他表現出畢恭畢敬的表情，這總讓拉斯特不悅，說他像隻涎著臉的口水，只想要主人給他一跟骨頭。

喔，顯然，拉爾森抬起下巴傲視群雄的表情就是禮貌了。看現在那個女人又是同樣的動作，表現得好像什麼事都無所謂，而當她對於豪威爾受了那一點擦傷，冰冷的女人終於動容時，真是個可歌可泣的愛情故事，當葉慈踩著他的皮鞋跑起步時，可就像隻鴨子般可笑了。

「很明顯的，豪威爾是唯一成功的人。」所有數據都顯示在螢幕上，還有拉斯特跟拉爾森洋洋得意的臉，「但只要再給我一點時間……」他幾乎是用請求的，或許還是有些葉慈式，也就是那種不服氣的表情，跟焦慮的小小顫抖。

「你簡直像隻吉娃娃，葉慈。」這不是個想起彼得嘲笑自己的好時機，可要是不這樣做，葉慈想自己會當場發作，「很抱歉，葉慈，」拉斯特傾身向前，擺出她第三十二號的那種遺憾表情，「但事情就是這樣，你得讓你的實驗品收拾東西了。」

他悄悄深吸了好幾口氣，保持原本面無表情的臉，「我知道了。」葉慈不自覺的瞪大眼睛，收起了滿腔的不甘心，他可不想再給拉爾森看笑話，更不想要表現出輸家才有的落敗樣，所以他試著抬頭挺胸的離去，卻止不住他越走越快的腳步，還有快要撞出胸膛的心臟。

推開廁所門的時候，葉慈甚至刻意的收起力道，不讓自己看起來像個歇斯底里的青春期女孩，直到他鎖上了門，才終於脫力的坐在地上，也不顧自己的西裝會不會有摺痕，他包著膝蓋靠在冰冷的馬桶旁，完完全全的不知所措。

這比當時知道自己要接手雷弗的那時，還要讓他崩潰上好幾倍。

「我做錯了什麼嗎？」雷弗直視著自己的那對眼睛，讓葉慈不得以稍微瞥開了視線，深怕自己會被灼傷，但這卻讓對方更加的緊張，「是因為我吃掉了那包餅乾嗎？我可以把它還回去，只要我這樣……」在他把手伸進自己的喉嚨前，葉慈已經快速的扯開雷弗。

說真的，要是其他人可以看到，葉慈現在眼明手快的速度，肯定不會再取笑他的體弱，雖然葉慈當然還是只要跑超過五百公尺就會生不如死，但由於他每天面對的可是一轉眼就可以毀掉一棟房子的男人，葉慈儘管並不是個很有時間的人，練成了用餘光就能發現雷弗「幹壞事」的本領可是必須，且自然到他根本沒有發現。

舉例來說葉慈可以記得當初指導雷弗用槍的那段日子，沒有教練願意好好配合他們，所以槍械考試成績慘不忍睹的指導員，只好在一旁抓著書，想盡辦法轉成人話教給一副完全聽不懂得雷弗，完全不會記得曾經有人來挑撥他們。

「你何不直接示範給他看啊，葉慈！」兩個探員走到葉慈的旁邊，「是啊，親自示範一下到底該怎麼用槍吧！」他們嗤嗤得笑了起來，讓葉慈皺起眉頭，站起來想要嗆回去，可惜雷弗總是打斷他得計畫。

「你要示範給我看嗎？」雷弗舉著槍就轉過來，另外兩個出外勤的探員見了就躲，然而無奈的葉慈舉起手，將槍口轉向天花板，讓子彈替白色的牆面開出一個黑色的洞，「我跟你說過多少次！拿著槍的時候應該怎麼辦！」他奪過那把槍，開始對著低著頭知道自己做錯事的雷弗訓話，連旁邊兩個煩人鬼走了都沒發現。

當然教育一直是個重要的環節，葉慈記得剛開始的時候，他只不過看了一下是誰打電話來，雷弗就當著他的面毀掉了應該是目標人物做的車，而他們的任務是要保護對方，而不是把他燒掉之後消滅證據，CIA當然有這樣的任務，可不是在本來是要救人的時候。

葉慈當下就抓狂了，從他出生以來沒有這樣失控過，他的父親因為他得了B而不准葉慈進家門時也沒有，但那時他掄起地上的棒子往著火的車子敲了好幾下，直到那根棒子脫手飛出去，他又拿起別在腰上的槍，往假人頭射空了子彈，但是只有兩發有打中目標。

「這下你開心了吧！」他對著大笑不已的雷弗怒吼，讓瘋子笑得更厲害了，「到底有什麼好笑的！」走到雷弗的面前，葉慈咬牙切齒的說著，他甚至覺得幸好他的槍裡沒有子彈了，不，該說幸好那根棍子已經不見蹤影。

「你打了那輛車……跟那個人頭。」他說得好像理所當然，然後又再一次的瘋狂大笑，這讓葉慈發出更巨大的怒吼，「這一點都不好笑！」四周突然變回了寧靜，只剩下火燒著的茲茲聲，還有葉慈仍無法平復的喘息聲。

「不要再笑了！不要再笑我了你這個……你們這些……」葉慈一時之間發現，他氣到說不出話，手指著雷弗變得呆愣的臉，他的胸膛起伏快速，氧氣好像都被火給燒光，「我真是恨死你了……」揉了揉自己痠脹的眼睛，葉慈無法再面對面前的精神病患。

從他們尚未見面前，葉慈就對於精神病患頗有微詞，他知道這是拉斯特在嘲笑他，就因為硬漢計畫被智者計畫給打下，「你本來不就想要訓練精神病患嗎？」其他的探員各自拿著他們的輕罪犯檔案，只有葉慈盯著療養院得醫療記錄，忍受所有人對他的目光。

「你不喜歡嗎？」像是喃喃自語又好像是在對著他人說話，雷弗的眼睛沒有具教在葉慈身上，卻是盯著指導員所在方向，「我是不是做了壞事？」這時候葉慈抬起頭，壓下心中的那份詫異，剛好對上精神病患空白的眼神，還有充滿內疚氣息的身軀。

「是的，我不喜歡你這樣，」垮下自己的肩膀，葉慈有一種「終於啊」的吶喊在胸口蓄集，他現在才明白，雷弗除了控制自己以外，原來問題點就在這裡，「那是件壞事，至少不是現在該做得。」他補充道，然後收下了雷弗的道歉。

「拜託，不要送我回去，」儘管表情依舊沒有起伏，但是雷弗焦急到口齒不清，「我不會再做壞事，不要再送我回去……」他伸手壓著葉慈的肩膀，巨大的力道讓指導員瞬間絕得自己有危險，只能開口先安撫對方，說這沒關係只要下次不再犯就好。

「還有，不要再隨便碰我。」等到雷弗終於鬆開了手，開心得笑起來時，葉慈邊整理自己的衣服和頭髮，一面對著緊張的精神病患說，而現在雷弗又無法控制，直接拽著葉慈的手，激動的朝對方靠得更近，卻又因為發現這違反了他們的規矩，不可以沒有經過同意就隨意觸碰，而馬上又縮回手。

「我很抱歉，我很抱歉……」年長的男人舉起自己的雙手，邊不斷的往後到退，一邊不斷的道歉又道歉，然後又因為碰倒了身後的桌子，開始手忙腳亂的扶起那可憐的家具，像個驚慌失措的小孩一樣，用充滿愧疚的表情看著，眼前插著腰的葉慈。

管理者手扶著自己脹痛的額頭，「不要再說抱歉了。」他用近乎是命令的語氣說道，而已經開始邊臨失控的雷弗根本聽不進去，反反覆覆的自言自語，甚至抓著自己的腦袋，「我說不准再道歉了！」葉慈想自己是不是很久沒有大吼了，不然為什麼會這樣疲倦跟難受。

精神病人終於停下了動作，「你為什麼送我回去？」看似鎮定的語氣，可以騙過一些不了解雷弗的人，但葉慈知道這是對方要發狂的前兆，所以自己絕對不能比他更躁動，「雷弗，計畫有了些改變……」找回自己原本想好的說辭，他讓自己的語調盡可能的平靜下來。

但他到底要怎麼說，儘管他們努力的這麼長的時間，雷弗已經快要趕上豪洛威的數值了，那麼多的失敗跟嘗試，如今連成果都已經白費，因為數字顯示了一切，現實告訴葉慈，他終究沒有辦法出頭，甚至沒辦法實現自己的任何承諾。

那時他悄悄溜去找了雷弗，還帶著自己大學的時候，所製作的校園紙模型，那漂亮的東西甚至幫他得了座獎盃。儘管他根本一點都不想做，「這是我最多能給你的。」他給了雷弗一盒火柴，然後看著雷弗癲狂的大笑，一邊有些後悔的想這該不會是他人生的最後一刻？

不過雷弗最終只有燒了那個模型，眼睛專著的盯著那美麗的火焰，漸漸的吞噬掉所觸及之物，沒有任何的差別與歧視，公平公正的燃燒一切，「你可以靠近一點，這樣會看起來比較大。」雷弗對著葉慈說道，儘管那是沒有任何暗喻的，但是後者仍下了一個決定。

「這只是現在的獎勵，只要你能表現得更好，你能燒的東西就會更大更多，」同樣盯著那橘紅色的炙熱火焰，葉慈感覺到他有些出汗，「所以只需要慢慢得等，等到你成功的那一天。」他這樣對著精神病患說，也明白只要說出口，就表示一定要做到。

「更大的！還有汽油！」聽到關鍵的詞語，雷弗開始大笑了起來，光是想像那些壯麗的場景，他就有著無法自拔的歡快，這讓雷弗進了精神病院，不過此時葉慈只是坐在一旁，也不自覺的為笑起來，「我保證。」他這樣小聲得說道，也不曉得到底是說給誰聽。

可是如今又葉慈仍舊食言了，他終究還是辜負了雷弗對他的信任與配合，他們的成績只能勉強觸及豪威爾，但肯定還是差那個廢柴許多，「我們現在必須等……」這句話突然從葉慈口中冒出，「這只是一個考驗，就像之前一樣，只要你願意等……」冷汗從他的額角流下。

「就像是一個任務嗎？」本來失魂落魄的雷弗問道，眼神終於有些變化，「是的，只要完成任務你就可以回來。」葉慈吞了口口水，為自己愚蠢的行為感到緊張，可是事情已經發生了，他只能祈禱雷弗不會發現他的謊言。

時間又像是靜止了一樣，雷弗看著葉慈的臉好久，沒有一點聲音跟表示，只是沉默的不曉得在想什麼，當然現在的他，絕對能夠把葉慈打倒在地，而且肯定是輕而易舉，根本花不到幾秒鐘的時間。

「你會來接我嗎？」最後雷弗只是這樣問，沒有指責葉慈是個低級的騙子，不斷編織騙小孩的謊言，但這沒有讓葉慈感覺鬆一口氣，「我會帶著你的獎勵。」他這樣回答道，然後繼續安靜的看著雷弗大笑，直到他被送走前都沒再說一句話。

所有人開始解散的那一天，兩個護工拖著穿著束縛衣的雷弗，葉慈撐著黑色的雨傘，站在療養院專車的後方，看著被裹成一坨白色的男人，踩著沉重與不願的腳步前進，然後垂著頭的男人發現了他的前指導員，便一瞬間掙脫了另外兩個壯漢，朝葉慈快速的走了過來。

「至少，可以來看我嗎？」他這樣說道，明明沒有一絲懇求的語氣，但瞬間讓葉慈難以呼吸，因為他知道雷弗時而瘋癲，卻也時而清醒，有時候就是個神經病，又時候卻也像個單純的男孩，這讓他難以辨認，雷弗是否早已看穿他的謊言。

難不成被當作猴子耍的是他自己？連自己親手拉拔的人都欺騙自己？盯著被拉上車子的雷弗，葉慈腦海裡是一片混亂，可是看著骯髒小窗戶後的男人，那個沮喪又充滿期待的坐姿，葉慈瞬間就想通了，「我保證。」他盯著雷弗的眼睛用口型說道，而且並不是保證去探望他，指導員會救出他最好的特工。

而之後的事情發生得很快，葉慈回到了辦公室卻也沒閒著，他一直都在做準備，然後迎接了智者計畫終止的那一天，堆起自己的笑臉繼續向上爬，儘管拉斯特不斷的給他暗示，說這樣的舉動有多無恥，但是葉慈不認為這有什麼不對，想要往上爬總得犧牲一點什麼，他丟下的東西總有一天都會撿回來，就像被送走的雷弗。

事實證明，努力的人終究會有回報，他得到了執行硬漢計畫的機會，儘管不似他所想要的那樣完美，因為上頭讓他照著智者計畫走，而非使用他設計的，真對雷弗那樣的一套訓練方式，但是拉斯特的方法是有確實的效果出現，葉慈只能先忍著執行，反正只要等到成功後，這些都能在改變。

重要的是他把雷弗帶了回來，憨傻的精神病患指著葉慈的臉大笑，看起來比拿到汽油還開心一點點，這雖然讓葉慈多少有點心虛，可是他實現了謊言，讓一切變成了一個承諾，有些美中不足的地方可以再等等，葉慈想事情開始步上正軌了。

直到豪威爾打算離開小鎮，這樣的舉動又再次讓他受到注意，這當然會影響道葉慈的硬漢計畫，該死的毒蟲就是不肯好好聽話，讓葉慈又再次焦躁的度步，「你讓我頭好暈。」雷弗甚至這樣說，讓他的指導員發出挫敗的低吼，想著豪威爾只要一天不消失，他腦子裡的腫瘤就無法驅除。

消滅計畫正式展開，然而拉斯特出來攪局，連雷弗都早已忘記、只在乎她小狗崽的那個拉斯特，還有失蹤的拉爾森探員都給炸了出來，這些難纏又討厭的傢伙又擾亂了他的計畫，甚至又開始嘲諷他，更別提雷弗還給打斷了好幾顆牙，聽到拉斯特跟他爭執，讓葉慈火大到極致，她的寶貝小狗狗受了傷就呼天搶地，而自己的「寶貝」就可以願打願挨？

發現自己用了一個怪異的詞，葉慈磨了磨牙齒，將錯又給豪威爾加了一筆，完全沒有發現她跟拉斯特兩個，跟小孩打了架後，被叫到校長室裡的家長一樣，互相責怪對方，都說對方的小孩才是壞孩子那樣爭吵。

但是看看雷弗，「我把它們都撿回來了。」當男人彷彿炫耀一般，給葉慈看著那堆牙齒的時候，指導員覺得他的白眼可以翻一圈了，可是他其實也有些驚訝，原來雷弗還一直記得，要把掉的東西找回來。

過去他曾經為了雷弗發過無數次火，而其中一次是因為某個隨身碟，「你說弄丟是怎麼回事！你唯一的任務就是那個東西而已！」葉慈氣得一拳搥上桌子，然後自己痛得要死，只能揮手趕雷弗出去，再自己想辦法寫這份愚蠢的報告。

過一陣子後，有人來通報說雷弗不見了，葉慈差點捏碎了手機，卻只能壓下想要尖叫的衝動，冷靜的追蹤精神病人體內的晶片，親自坐上了直升機，要把逃跑的縱火犯給抓回來，而來到一間小超商，發現了蹲在路燈旁的雷弗。

「你看，我把他們都撿回來了。」張開髒兮兮的手掌，雷弗手中是那個隨身碟，原本碎成好幾塊的小東西，被強力膠跟膠帶黏回原本的樣貌，「給我看你的手。」葉慈搖搖頭，看著雷弗把自己另外一隻手的食指和中指黏在一起，簡直無法再無奈，更別說因為黏到了隨身碟，而被削掉一塊肉的拇指，葉慈想要乾脆一頭撞上電線桿昏倒算了。

但他並沒有再讓自己受傷，他可不像自己訓練的士兵一樣強壯，可是他也沒有痛罵雷弗，「找回來就好，下次由我來黏。」拍了拍雷弗的肩膀，葉慈小心的收起那個隨身碟，然後拉著興奮的精神病人上了直升機，並在仔細的幫他扣上安全帶後，認真的思考起他的人生到底怎麼了。

只可惜他終究沒有想清楚，連雷弗的牙齒都連不及黏回去，事情開始越來越失去控制，包括葉慈控制他自己的能力，一切走向了毀滅，他的硬漢們全都喪命，連他自己都給帶到了森林裡，這讓他完全慌了腳步，最終只得到兩顆子彈，還有流不盡的鮮血。

然而葉慈突然睜開了眼睛，眼前是模糊不清的白光，「你醒來了，睡美人！」葉慈下意識想要罵雷弗，警告對方不准那樣喊他，可是自己連張口都難，胸口的疼痛讓他皺起眉頭，也完全無力掙開被握住的手。

「那些人說他們可以救你，」就像之前一樣，雷弗會找到他掉的東西，他可以找到他想要的東西，而不是因為任何的命令，「還會給我很多煙火。」自從看到豪威爾那抬神奇車子裡的東西，雷弗就發現原來有不同顏色的火可以玩。

躺在病床上的葉慈完全不明白，只能勉強將視線轉到旁邊，看著坐在雷弗對面的另外一個男人，對方穿著黑色的制服，左胸是一個沒見過紅色的標誌，「你不該……」他對著笑了起來的雷弗擠出嘶啞的聲音，「我自由了！豪威爾說我自由了！」儘管葉慈的聲音渺小，可是精神病患還是聽見了。

這使葉慈又更加不明白，卻又因為聽到豪威爾的名子有些憤怒，「那些人說我們自由了！」然而雷弗依舊自顧自得說下去，手上的力道變得更大了些，眼中的癲狂更勝一分，讓葉慈根本無法詢問到底是哪些人，而且一股沉重感開始襲上了他，眼皮開始不受控制。

「晚安。」他好像聽見誰這樣說著，不過那些似乎都已經無所謂了，他們是自由的，或許還有點讓人存疑，但至少不會再糟了，葉慈這樣昏昏沉沉的想著，然後放認自己閉上眼睛，讓黑暗拖著他陷入安眠。


End file.
